


Beaucoup...

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [51]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce n'était pas Clark. Son Clark.





	Beaucoup...

Beaucoup...

 

Bruce frissonna légèrement quand la couverture qui le recouvrait habituellement abandonna son corps nu. Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours aimé les entrées de Clark dans sa chambre. Une main se posa sur sa hanche et il fut tourné sur le ventre. Il aimait beaucoup quand Clark lui faisait l'amour par surprise, tout devenait plus excitant. Superman s'assit sur ses cuisses et aligna son pénis face à son entrée. Bruce stressa. Tout se passait beaucoup trop rapidement. Le poids sur lui l'empêchait de bouger. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

''Clark, tu me fais mal...'' Il gémit malgré lui

''C'est le but, chéri.'' C'était bien la voix de Clark, mais pas son Clark, Bruce tourna la tête pour croiser le regard rouge écarlate de Lord Superman, beaucoup de choses passèrent dans son esprit en même temps comme 'Où est Clark ?', 'Est-ce que je vais me faire violer par lui ?!'

''Qu'est-ce que...'' Bruce n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, pour l'amour de dieu, il ne voulait pas que ça se produise, il voulait que Clark le sauve

''Tu es seulement mien.''

 

Bruce sentit des larmes naître dans ses yeux alors que Kal le pénétrait. C'était douloureux, beaucoup trop douloureux. Clark était attentionné avec lui, il le préparait, mais là, la souffrance était réelle, tellement... Il sentait du sang couler sur ses cuisses, alors que ses pieds battaient inutilement le vide à la recherche d'une issue au viol. Il gémit beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il finit même par s'évanouir. Il aurait préféré oublier, mais c'était gravé en lui maintenant. La douleur ne partirait pas. Les larmes tombées ne sécheront pas. Le sang perdu sera toujours là. Il n'en parla à personne, honteux et souillé. Il trouva plaisir à s'ouvrir les veines pour mourir à petit feu. Il rejoindrait ses parents, son innocence, et beaucoup d'autres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ?

 

Fin


End file.
